That was Now, This was Then
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Did you know that Smallville is loosely based on the comic-book called Superboy? Superboy used to supposedly be about Kent Kal El Superman when he was somewhere around between seven and 22. Lane was different, Kal was different, Pete Ross was different, Ms. Lang was different, Tim Drake Robin 2 was different, Carter Hall Hawkman was different, and Nelson Dr. Fate was different.


Intro ... That's Now ... This's Then

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Did you know that Smallville is loosely based on the comic-book called Superboy?!  Superboy used to supposedly be about Kent Kal El Superman when he was somewhere around between seven and 22. "Lane" was different, Kal was different, Pete Ross was different, Ms. Lang was different,Tim Drake Robin 2 was different, Carter Hall Hawkman was different, and Nelson Dr. Fate was different. Jonathan Kent was different, Lex Luthor was different, Lionel Luthor was different, Chloe S. was different, Kara Zor-El Supergirl was different, Garth R. Lightning Lad was different, Jimmy Olsen was different, Dinah Lance Black Canary was different and Imra A. "Saturn" Girl was different. How were they different though? The story ahead of you is about a typical day in the life of the Smallville characters that suddenly is warped by a time anomaly and life goes back to the way things were before the year 1969 in Superboy, but who in this science-fiction mystery caused the time warp and how can the Smallville cast of characters stop this anomaly when their memories have been warped by the time anomaly? I wrote the beginning so far and I need the inspiration to finish it, so make a nice comment, or some encouraging reviews and I'll write what comes next. I defy you to write anything you enjoyed about this very story! You popular people always complain that nerds don't write stuff that's actually funny nor cool but if we do then you wouldn't do anything to encourage nor subscribe to read such stories! I double dog dare you! That's exactly why I wrote this "contest" up! So go ahead and prove me right! I get to call you "Chicken"! A year from now you'll be all thinking, "OO! Whatever happened to that story about Smallville"! You will then realize that I am always right!

Meredith-2 IN …. .

Eventually you'll realize that I am right! Most people are bad people because they won't lift a finger to do anything for others! I am negative and I love being a pessimist! I am always right! I already know I'm right! Fine THEN! Fine! I guess I'm right! I know I'm right! I guess so! Fine _**then**_! "Alright" I'd like to take things down a notch. I want you to go "into the story" in a more serious mood. I don't want you peeples thinking I'm weird and all. You have to admit though; the above is some sort of funny if you really think about it. I do use "a lot a'" exclamation points instead of periods sometimes because I quibble over practically every letter and punctuation mark and sometimes a period at the end of a sentence doesn't look good enough. Maybe that makes me look like I'm not a serious enough writer. I am a very serious writer but when I write something in Stan Lee's style that is supposed to be corny I'm afraid I sound geeky. One time I got four reviews for my story that took place during Iron Man's origin where four people said it was a horrible job, awful, that I fix it…and that … I think is ...because it (the story), was so high energy. I don't want you to think that I'm a dork merely for weirdness sake. When I'm funny I usually like to be punch line funny as I like to call it and I make up a clever joke for that certain situation. The story below is kind of funny because I wanted what the characters said to be witty and satirical but the story itself is not a comedic story. Just call me "'Segue way' Sam." Let's move on to the story. Enjoy.

- - -30- - -

THAT WAS NOW...THIS WAS THEN

by

Mark Walt Meredith

_Pete Ross walked in the offices of the Daily Planet as Clark Kent Kal-El Superman had heard "Mr". Ross come in through the elevator door and "the youth" Kent sitting at a desk turned Kent's head to welcome Kent's best friend Mr. Ross to the Newsroom. _Kent looked back at whatever Kent was typing after Kent acknowledged Mr. Ross by glancing at young "Mr". Ross. Kent said while not looking at young Mr. Ross, "Welcome to the Daily Planet young 'Mr.' Ross. … Nice to see you finally visit me. You're two years late."

On the edge of the room young Mr. Ross "circumnavigated" the edge of an empty desk and walked "down" the row of computer desks to look at what "young" Kent was writing on Kent's screen and said, "Yeah there was traffic. So this is what Kent's been writing recently ... Angel sightings?!"!? 

_Kent replied, "… Slow news day".

Meredith-2 …WAS NOW...THIS WAS THEN

Mr. Ross said "sarcastically," "Life's an adventure for mild mannered Kent's best friend Mr. Ross."

_James Olson had walked from the end of the room and gave Kent a piece of paper, saying, "Here's the copy of the memo you weren't handed after ya' ran out after a story or som'thing ... Kent.  Hey Kent...,...I thought I was YOUR best friend, what gives buddy?!"?!

Kent said while typing, "You're younger than me Jim,...you're more like my young pal, Jim." 

_Jim said, "Just joking around, bud."

_Chloe called over while looking at her monitor screen, "Hey, Jim ...I'm supposed to be your best friend, remember?!"!?

Meredith-3 THAT WAS NOW …. .

"Jim" retorted, "You're not even my best woman-friend..., gal._ I'm stringing along 15 'chicks' right now ... y'know".

Chloe said, "Very funny, Jim._ You're going feel me sneaking up on you and clubbing you to death with a heavy book tonight".

Jim replied, … "Already know it."

Lois Lane's typing on Miss Lane's keyboard slowed to a stop and she stood up to put her overcoat on saying, "I finished typing this article. Now I'm going to my appointment to interview Lex Luthor to see if I can get any dirt and change public opinion about Luthor, guys."_ Suddenly a man's hand was upon Miss Lane's upper arm and a man and a man's face was close to Miss Lane's ear. _Miss Lane used Miss Lane's left hand to slap down instantly on the man's hand and seize it. Then Miss Lane took one step back, under the arm twisting that arm and getting out of that man's grip. She folded the arm of the man twisting it behind his back then rammed Miss Lane's side against the man's ribcage causing his upper body to fall over and the man conclusively to "slam" on the ground, hard.

_Kent on the floor called out to Miss Lane on the floor, "Er, um ... Miss Lane..., ... why did you just do …".?

Miss Lane cried out, "Oh Kent I am so sorry! You really shouldn't sneak up on someone who studied martial arts! _I grew up on an army base! Why are you putting your mouth near the side of my head?"!

Young Kent reached out for Miss Lane's outstretched hand and pretended to need her hand to get up ... and into a standing position. Then Kent said, "I was going to quietly call you and whisper that I wanted to have a quiet talk with you on the other side of the room! _Jeez already"!

Meredith-4 ...WAS THEN

_Miss Lane said, "Anything you can quietly say on the other side of the room you can whisper here. Now what do you want to talk about so badly, Kent?!"! 

_Kent answered, "Maybe we are just not goin't' beat 'Luthor'. Maybe in doing this we're just getting more attention to Luthor. ... ."

- - -30- - -

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ... if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
